Afterlight
by RosalieSalvatore
Summary: Bella is at hogwarts and is Hermione's best friend, and the Cullen's arrive to help Dumbledore with You Know Who, but trouble arises with Umbridge's presence, will Bella and Edward become an item? Chapter 7 is now here! please keep reading, hope you like :) I do not own any of the characters (NB: There will be a sequel!) PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW XX
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Afterlight

Chapter 1: New beginnings

Hermione's POV

A new beginning. A new start. This was what I had expected since word spread that Professor Umbridge had been given the job as new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Umbridge. There's not one word that I cannot express that displays a positive view towards her. I absolutely loathe her. Hate her. There's a word that I rarely use hate, it cannot be applied to many aspects of my life, except of course Umbridge and the possibility of Malfoy.

I was really looking forward to this new academic year. But there was always a certain part of worry that filled my mind as You Know Who has returned, since the murder of Cedric Diggory every person associated with Hogwarts has been on full alert. I never knew Cedric like Harry did, but what I did know that except from his charm and good looks he was one of the nicest people that I had ever encountered.

There was another new beginning for others too, two new professors, excluding Umbridge, I try not to put her in this category as I generally like most of the professors, well then there's Snape. Anyway, I must feel bad for them rocking up at the best school of witchcraft and wizardry and expected to fit straight in. I express this thought, with my best friends Harry and Ron.

"Wonder what those two new professors are like?" I say

"You don't mean Umbridge, we already know what she's like?" Ron replies in a mocking tone

"No you Moron, you know Professor Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen" I begin to get agitated with Ron as he smirks at Harry, so I turn to Harry aiming the question in his direction.

"I think they'll be alright, at least they have each other, and all of their kids that are coming too" Harry returns

"What?!" Ron jumps from his train seat and falls out of the compartment

Embarrassed at Ron's show I tell him to pick himself up, respectfully though, well for Ron. I then reply back to Harry in a more smoother tone "Yes, they must all be very nervous though, especially with just recently happened". I look away quickly worried I might have pushed Harry over the edge.

He replies in a solemn tone "Yeah"

I decide it's the right time to change the subject back "How many kids are their Harry, heard it was five of them, three our age and the other two older"

"Five, are you kidding me?" Ron exclaims

"Ron, if I'm right in thinking what your thinking, their all adopted" I return in a sharp voice, how dare he judge Professor Cullen and his wife.

"That's nice of them, must have been tough though, since there all teenagers, pretty much" Harry says

My thoughts escape me "Wonder, what house they'll be in?"

Of course Ron's the first to reply "Hopefully, not Slytherin". My god it's the most decent thing that he has said all day

Harry replies in a brighter tone "Yeah, too right", as I nod in agreement.

That was it for conversation as we continue to the rest of the train. Thankful that I am able to mull over my thoughts, I feel sorry for these new guests. How nerve wrecking it must be anticipating what people are saying about you? I know I would be worried.

As the hours past I drift in thinking of my other friends, especially from what happened last year with the Triwizard Tournament, except from the horror that happened with Cedric, there were some good memories, like Viktor and Harry's success with all of the different events that were somewhat scary for me. But Harry handled it well; he's the determined type, full of bravery, courage and commitment into not giving up. I smile thinking about it, how lucky I am to have him as a friend, at this I drift into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Journey

Afterlight

Chapter 2: Journey

Edward's POV

Brilliant. Coming here. What I waste of time, not that time really matters much to myself or my family, since we are all immortal. However, I really do not see the point in interfering in other people's business, but of course since Carlisle agreed I couldn't really complain. When he told me I had no idea who this Voldemort person was, I never even knew a world like this existed. But from whenever I spoke of him I was to try and hush my voice and refer him to as You Know Who, these people were wizards for crying out loud they can do magic can't they and it's not like this person can kill us vampires anyway.

Just as Emmett goes to grab my shoulder, I manage to swerve and avoid him, I grin at him, whilst he doesn't look very impressed "Saw you coming there, tough guy".

The look on Emmett's face, it made everyone smirk, except I would rather Rosalie keep her rather affectionate thoughts to herself, her fantasies with Emmett make me want to vomit. They were terrible when they were first married, I couldn't stand to be within a ten mile radius of them, even Carlisle and Esme couldn't stomach it, but hey they're what you call in love, not the kind of love I would give to someone, I would be a bit more polite about it, like Alice's affection for Jasper.

But during this outburst of thoughts of love, Emmett does manage to wrestle me to the ground, with a sarcastic voice "Who's tough now?"

I just laughed, I couldn't be bothered to argue with him, and he was always in such a good mood that I didn't want to ruin it. In a surprisingly bright tone, well for me anyway, my thought escapes my lips "what do you want Emmett?"

"Come on lets go explore the train" Emmett replies in a rebellious tone

"But Em were not meant to show our presence, Carlisle said it would be better for everyone" I reply in a serious tone

"Oh, who cares anyway I wanna have friends before we actually get there, otherwise we would just look like losers" Emmett replies, punching my arm

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt, I don't see anything happening to you too, whilst you are on the train" Alice cuts in, in her high soprano voice. I smirk at her uncanny ability to predict what would happen.

"That's settled then" Emmett exclaims

"Em the whole train will be able to hear, if you don't quite down" Alice chirps in.

"Alice, I don't really care to be honest, does anyone else? No… well then that's settled then, I can be as loud as I want" Emmett booms across the compartment, it even made me wince at the loudness.

"Oh Emmett" Alice replies, then goes back to snuggling in Jasper's shoulder, who then tips his head curtly and me and rests his head on Alice in a comforting manner. The love that they share is so personal, that I have to look away, I respect them for that.

"How can someone so small be so annoying?" I mutter, whilst Alice giggles.

I rise from the rough seat to meet Emmett at the compartment door; then brilliant even better news, which Rosalie wants to join us. I love Rosalie and I would look out for her because she is my sister, but she is so shallow which irritates the heck out of me. Reluctantly I would let her come; under my breath I mutter to her "Behave yourself please?"

Thankfully she replies in her thoughts _don't worry I won't do anything, I'm just bored with sitting here all day doing nothing productive, I was even thinking about being polite to whomever we are meeting_

I nod my head slightly and mouth towards her "Thank you"

She responses _Well… it's the least I can do, I'm not in the mood anyway_

This is one of the rare occasions that I smile towards Rosalie, in which she smiles in return. My relationship with Rosalie is very odd, when I first met her I didn't really like her, Carlisle had hoped she would be what Esme was to him, but that never happened. We got off to a rocky start, I had seen Rosalie with the King's quite often, and as soon as Carlisle brought her home, I felt for her, but I knew it would be wrong to change her, she was too popular. I didn't find her attractive either, sure she is beautiful in her way, but she was nothing more than a sister to me, and that really irritated Rosalie. But in some ways we really understand each other but she wants things in which I would strongly oppose to, in which the arguments kick off, but Rosalie is Rosalie and she is so strong willed that she will not ever change, and I admire her for that.

The three of us slip out of the compartment door, leaving Alice and Jasper some space, as we wander the hall that's when the three of us heard them, talking about us. They were not saying anything bad but they were curious, there were two male voices, one was accusing, he didn't want to judge us but I think he already had. The other was politely disagreeing trying to keep an open mind. Rosalie huffed in annoyance, but kept on what was a brave face.

We peered politely through the glass of the compartment and saw them staring at us, two boys and a girl softly sleeping. They seemed very wary of us, there's no wonder why, I though sarcastically. We inched the door open ever so slightly, being careful not to wake the girl sleeping. But the two boys had frozen, not literally like us, but they were in awe of us, I'm pretty sure it was Rosalie, I'm sure she would be pleased at that. But it was very odd the way that they were almost mesmerized by our presence, it was almost like Jessica back at home at Forks High School staring at us, but all of their thoughts were too innocent than Jessica's.

I stepped half into the compartment, and politely smiled at the open minded boy "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen"

Just at that moment the girl awoke startled, and just like the two other boys gasped at our presence.


	3. Chapter 3: First Impressions

Afterlight

Chapter 3: First Meeting

Hermione's POV

Ron and Harry were making so much noise it was so annoying, but eventually I drifted into a soft sleep, I could just about making out the words that both of them were muttering to each other, but they were easy to ignore, I knew they were conversing that was not important and it wouldn't interest me.

My thoughts wandered towards Umbridge and how bad she was at Harry's hearing with the dementor, of course I was not aloud in the room, but Harry told us everything. She is just the most cruel women someone has ever encountered of course some is going to defend themselves, why wouldn't they, even if they were only a teenager, she wouldn't like her soul ripped out of her by a dementor would she? I just hope nothing bad happens this year, for Harry's sake he's been through so much, and for these new students.

I then deliberated on this thought those poor new students, it must be hard coming in the end of OWL studies, I wonder what kind of program study they were in, what school did they go to? These thoughts wandered through my brain over and over. But innately I did question myself, and I was really quite anxious as too meeting them, what would they be like? Would they be like us? Or even worse… like Malfoy? I shivered from the thought, just as door of the compartment inched opened slowly and the boys abruptly stopped talking, at this I startled awake.

There they were three of them the most beautiful people that I had ever seen. The slightly younger looking boy that had bronze coloured hair, had approached the three of us, quite politely except none of us actually had the courtesy to offer because we all had our mouths wide open in awe at them.

Then the bronze haired boy spoke "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen"

But yet we still stared at them, the boy behind Edward spoke "Hello, are you ok?"

He was still beautiful, but very burly and very muscled, that should belong to that of a weight lifter, he had dark brown curly hair, he cannot have been our age, no way I thought to my self. Just then the girl who was peering from both behind them pushed through "What's happened to these three?"

Harry and Ron's jaw must have gone through the floor, because this girl was absolutely drop dead gorgeous, she was tall, blonde and looked like a model, just as I was about to announce ourselves, Ron being the total idiot that he his, falls off the seat.

Ron stammers "Hi… erm – I'm sorry – I'm Ron – you must be Professor Cullen's kids"

Edward replies in a smooth tone "Hello, yes we are, as I said I'm Edward Cullen and this is Emmett", he gracefully lifts his hand suggesting to his sculpted brother "and this is Rosalie" moving his hand towards the dazzling blonde, in which she nods and looks at Ron mockingly, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Hello, I'm Hermione, I'm so sorry for our behaviour just then, please do join us, you must be incredibly nervous" I say as a smile amiably towards the three of them, in which they return.

"Thanks, I know I'm not nervous I'm kinda excited really, but it's nice to meet you Hermione, I'm Emmett by the way" Emmett announces to the three of us, offering me his hand, which I take willingly. In which Ron and Harry stare at me, to which I roll my eyes at. But the strange thing is his hand was unusually cold and hard, it reminded me of Bella, whenever I would hold her hand, her skin was unusually cold but slightly warmer than Emmett's skin. This brought me to my senses because where was Bella? She normally met me on the platform before we got on the train but I hadn't seen her whatsoever, but I did fall asleep, she could have stopped by then and realised I wasn't awake? But Emmett and Rosalie took a seat next to me whilst Edward too a seat next to Ron and Harry, at which they looked slightly uncomfortable with.

"Thanks Hermione, so how long is the rest of the journey until we get to Hogwarts?" Edward asks in general terms

"A little over two hours I think?" Harry replies, in a mumble which I only just about manage to hear, so I let alone doubt that these people did either.

But to my surprise Rosalie speaks in reply to Harry "Oh good, I can't stand to be in here for much longer, how do you cope?"

"We don't" Ron suggests to her, whilst staring at her

"So, forgive me for presuming but is this all of the Cullen's" I ask the three of them, mostly expecting Edward to reply. I was fond of the two boys, not just because they were boys, but something made me wary of Rosalie, I'm sure she was perfectly nice but, she's the kind of person that has a big presence when she enters a room.

"No there are five of us, myself, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, who are back at the compartment we were originally in, we just wanted to find some other people to socialise with instead of seeing the same faces constantly" Edward states to us charmingly.

"Five, there's five of you, and your all like the same age, man alive" Ron exclaims.

"Ron, don't be so rude" I hiss towards Ron. He was so rude sometimes, we don't even know these people and he's already judging them.

Too which the three of them all begin laughing, and Edward being the spokesperson he is expresses "Well myself, Emmett and Alice are adopted, Carlisle and Esme adopted us when we were much younger. I'm fully related to Alice and Emmett, but not Rosalie, she and Jasper are twins, you see, right Rose"

Rosalie speaks in a matter-of-factly tone "Yeah Edward's, right myself and Jasper are twins, the Hales, and Esme is our aunt she adopted us when my parents died, which happened when we were about two and when she moved in with Carlisle, we were more than happy to go." She ends with a kind smile, before returning to stare out of the window, as the countryside flies by us.

"That's really sweet of Carlisle and Esme, it must have been tough for them bringing you all up, and considering you are all the same age…"I respond to their heartfelt story.

To my surprise Emmett laughs and booms out "To Carlisle and Esme, age doesn't make a difference". To which I glance around the compartment to the others when I spot Edward turned away from us and smirking, from what I could tell by the way that his cheeks were slightly raised, but I decided to drop it and continue on a different subject.

"So, you excited to be sorted" I chirp up, in a bright tone

"Sorted" Rosalie questions

"You know into your houses" Ron answers

"No idea, what your talking about" Emmet replies

"Well, there are four houses throughout Hogwarts that each student has to be placed into, they are named after the founders so Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin" In which Ron interrupts with a huff but I continue, "so each student is sorted at the feast before the start of the year, and we're all in Gryffindor"

"Oh right, so what one do you think each of us would get?" Emmett asks

"Well Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are all alright and they get along with each other, but Slytherin…" Harry informs him

"But there's not a witch or wizard placed in Slytherin that didn't go bad, you know to Him, You Know Who" Ron says in a solemn tone

"Yeah, we've heard about what's happened with Him" Edward replies

"But, for generally for sorting no one really knows what house they will get, the Sorting Hat will decide, but its nothing to get worried over" I say in a bright tone, but really I did feel worried for them, I didn't want anyone of them getting put in Slytherin they were all far too nice.

"I know I'm definitely worried about it, what about it Edward? Emmett questions.

"Yeah no I'm fine about it, we have definitely had much worse" Edward agrees

"So what's the lessons normally like?" Rosalie asks us.

"Ask Hermione that, she's the smart one, which studies all of the subjects we are supposed to and more" Ron informs, as Harry laughs

"Its true, pretty amazing really, don't know how she copes? Harry smirks towards me.

"Well, first of Astronomy, it's ok but you have to stay up really late, and it means that I can't get any of my homework done, before the next day, which puts my schedule out all over the place, but anyway" Emmett looks up at Edwards smirking, almost as if they are enjoying some private joke, but Rosalie stayed focused on me and I continued. "Then there's Care of Magical Creatures which is good if you have Hagrid, he's so nice, then there's Charms took by Professor Flitwick which is ok, as is Herbology took by Professor Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff, and Transfiguration took by Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor, those subjects are all alright"

Rosalie interrupts, politely "So those subjects are all ok then, what about the bad ones" as she winces.

"Well, History of Magic is so boring, but its not bad, everyone tends to fail it though as Professor Binns is ever so dull, but the worst subjects this year are going to be Defence Against the Dark Arts because Professor Umbridge has took Mad Eye Moody's place and she is Ministry meaning it will change, and she is mean, Harry can tell you all about that"

"Cut story short but she basically tried to expel me from Hogwarts because I performed magic outside of school, when I was trying to defend myself from having the soul sucked from me by a Dementor" Harry replies to me in a very solemn tone

"That sounds pretty bad then, and I was all for some action" Emmett answers, obviously down heartened.

"You won't be getting any action with her teaching; it will be all theory, as her argument is why do we need to learn this when there is no threat?" I say in a sarcastic voice

"But, You Know Who is out there isn't he, why aren't we going to be learning how to defend ourselves" Edward asks with what I presume rather worriedly

"It will, be alright Edward its not like anything is going to happen to us" Rosalie confirms

"You don't know that though" Ron questions her, Rosalie looks towards him, not staring, but giving him the full look in the eye

Confidently she says "Oh, I'm sure we will be alright, go on Hermione" That shut Ron up, but I'm just sure it was because a girl of the model kind looked right at him, it made me want to laugh.

"But anyway, then there's Potions, which is always awful because Snape, Head of Slytherin, teaches it and he hates anyone who isn't in his house except his, but just ignore it, he'll get over himself… eventually" I end the conversation for lessons, leaving the three beautiful people to mull it over in their heads.

Harry adds, in a surprisingly more light tone "What's Professor Cullen going to teach?"

To which Edward replies "Divination I think, it sounds like mine and Alice's subject" saying so he looks eagerly towards Emmett, so they must be well informed over what Divination is.

"Hermione hates Divination though, Professor Trelawney drove her up the wall third year, she walked out and never came back, can you believe it?" Ron says in a rather rebellious tone, but I have to admire myself as this was the only time that I have ever been bad in class, but I was still ashamed of it.

"Ron, you didn't have to tell them that" I reply rather embarrassedly, to which the three of them laugh and Emmett gave me a high five.

Just at that moment, we all turn in the direction to the compartment door as it slides open to reveal Malfoy standing there with a smug look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4: Uninvited Guest

Afterlight

Chapter 4: Uninvited Guest

Edwards POV

I thought these people were alright to be fair, Hermione, Harry and Ron I think their names were. They all had pretty innocent thoughts and were more questioning of us instead of judgemental which I very much glad for, as I'm sure Emmett and Rosalie would agree. There was still a secret though behind Harry's thoughts, but what he had been through was terrible, last year Voldemort had nearly killed him and did actually kill a boy called Cedric Diggory in what was called the Triwizard Tournament. But the most horrifying thing was that when he was younger, much younger, a baby even Voldemort killed his parents, he obviously didn't know them but was reminded much of them and I seemed to get impression from what we had said about Carlisle and Esme that he appreciated them for giving us a decent home and life when he couldn't have that.

I really admired Harry, I wanted to get to know him better, and I really felt for him he tried to push it away but he really did have the whole world on his shoulders and someday he knew he would have to face Voldemort.

But for conversation it was going well, clearly Hermione was very bright and very clever and Ron and Harry teased her but I didn't think that it was a bad thing, but she blushed a huge red as Ron announced she studied more subjects than she needed too.

I looked to my right too peer slightly out of the compartment door to see three boys, they must have been about the same age as Harry, Ron and Hermione, but looking into their mind from here, they were all arrogant, Slytherin's I presumed. A turn towards Emmett to see him giving a high five to Hermione, and we all started laughing.

Just at that moment the three boys were standing at the compartment door all looking with mocking faces as they realise who we were, and the door rattled open.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" The boy at the front with slick blonde hair, a pointed face and grey eyes drawled.

"Get lost Malfoy" Ron exclaimed, standing up going to push Malfoy

"Now, now, Weasley there's no need for that" the boy called Malfoy, stepped forward slightly pushing Ron back

Malfoy then turned to Rosalie and Emmett's side of the train, ignoring me, looking Rosalie up and down, almost as if she were his most prized possession, I didn't really like Rosalie but at this point I wanted to protect her, but I reminded myself that she could take care of herself, just as she slipped a slight growl towards Malfoy, which caused Emmett to smirk

"What's so funny with you then? Something gone up your nose?" drones Malfoy, to which I have no choice but to laugh, but Mafloy ignored me.

"No, except from the fact that you are attempting flirt with Rosalie" Emmett smirks

"Attempting, I'm not attempting anything" Malfoy utters, still looking towards Rosalie, he then suggests "I hope to see you in Slytherin"

"Why would I want to be in your house, with you, you disgusting rat" Rosalie snaps towards him. Its quite amazing to what Rosalie has powers to do; I look toward the other two boys in which they have obviously been dazzled as their jaws could reach further to the ground.

"Don't you call me that, you… you… piece of filth" Draco mutters, it was clear that he was now struggling the retaliate Rosalie's, and clearly Hermione, Harry and Ron were all very entertained.

"That's a bit rich coming from you" Rosalie returns, standing up, clearly taking Malfoy by surprise, causing the smile on all of our faces to grow. Malfoy then decides to turn on me, which of course is the wrong move because my little talent would benefit much here.

Malfoy's thoughts are pretty loud. _Who do these people think they are insulting someone like me? Oh I'll give them what's coming to them... the tall boy next to Scar head._

At this point I turned to him with a mocking smile on my face, preparing myself for what I know he was about to say. "You, you there next to Scar Head, who do you think you are?"

"Well, I know for a fact that I'm not some stuck-up, little boy trying to impress his friends with his so called status" I sneer at him.

Fully anticipating his reaction, I search into is mind. _Status huh! Well its better than what these freaks have got here, what's the point with even associating yourself with the Mudblood and the blood traitors _

"Well, I don't see you getting yourself a status anytime soon by associating yourself with the Mudblood" at this point Malfoy turns towards Hermione and his words hurt her, and I search into her mind, taking note not to ask her about the Mudblood situation in general, from what happened last time she ended up in tears and Ron was belching and throwing up slugs, "and the blood traitors" Malfoy turns back towards our side of the compartment and spits his words towards Ron and Harry.

To which Ron stands and pushes into Malfoy "You better leave Malfoy, you wouldn't want that rat face of yours ruined by a right hook would you"

"Really Weasley a threat" to which Malfoy suggests with his hands to the two boys behind them, they were big yes for boy's that are Harry's and Ron's age, but they had nothing on Emmett, or Rosalie or me, considering what we were, Malfoy continued in his drawl "your up for it Crabbe, right, and you too Goyle" to which both of the boys nod, and push there way past Malfoy and into the compartment, I did feel sorry for Ron though he was nothing of size compared to these two.

Emmett likes a fight, but with worthy opponents and it would be rare for him to threaten a human, but he stands and pushes Ron behind him "You really wanna fight, or would you rather leave and forget about it". It was pretty amazing really, Hermione, Harry and Ron's mouth were all slightly opened as they didn't appreciate Emmett's size at first, with an expression on Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle's face that was slightly taken aback, I took that they didn't know how well built Emmett was either, and to be fair the expression scared was a bit of an understatement.

The triumphant look on Rosalie's face confirmed what Malfoy took as smugness and scrambled away, leaving us from then on alone.

Emmett repositioned himself on the seat, looking proudly around at all of us, Rosalie's thoughts were shouting at me and I tried very hard not to concentrate on feelings for Emmett, especially in the bedroom. But, the look on Ron's face had me laughing very hard, his eyes piercing at Emmett as they had the shine of admiration glowing from them, and his mouth slightly opened but stretched from ear to ear into a splitting grin.

"What? What's his name… oh Malfoy, he's got it coming to him" Emmett grinned, but a thought ran through him, aimed at me, he knew I would be listening _Oh he's got it coming to him, vampire style. _I smiled and nodded in his direction, Rosalie caught on to what was going on and raised her eyebrows, but thought nothing of.

"What's with rat features anyway?" Rosalie sneered, she doesn't really like anyone who talks to her like an object or is obnoxious, and it brings on the memories of Royce King. That evil demon, drunk, uncaring, rapist left her to rot in the middle of the street. I know I am against killing anyone, but I'm glad she got her revenge on him, he really deserved it. The thought of that foul creature brings up anger in me, protective idiot I think to myself, I don't even like Rosalie that much, we have a very love hate relationship. Rosalie's alright really I guess, but I'd never admit that to anyone, not even Carlisle.

"Malfoy you mean" Harry pecks up, "yeah he's an idiot."

"Draco" Hermione huffs "well, what can I say about Draco Malfoy? Well, first off he's a complete asshole, not because he's in Slytherin but because he thinks the whole world revolves around him and we question that so he hates us. Second, he's an obnoxious fool that doesn't care for anybody else's feelings. Third, he's just an asshole"

"So you really hate him then?" I ask inquisitively

"Hate's an understatement" Harry replies "Uh! Just be aware of Draco, he's not a good one!"

"That's for sure" Ron agrees with him

"Well, he sure isn't a charmer that's for sure" Rosalie agrees

"But man you three held your own! I've never seen new students do that" Ron exclaims in excitement

"Well, he's causing any trouble with us, you'll see some action" Emmett grinds his knuckles together and raises his eyebrows at Ron, causing both myself and Rosalie to laugh.

"Wicked" Harry and Ron say, as Hermione rolls her eyes laughing

Hermione, suddenly jumps up "Oh my god! Is that the time…" She grabs her black robes, lined in red on the inside, flashing a Gryffindor symbol on the front of them. I thought each house must have a colour then and Gryffindor is red, I'm sure we will find out when we see other students from other houses, obviously avoiding the Slytherin's, with exception(s) if one of my family becomes one, I'm betting on Rosalie, but who knows?

"Well, I'm going to get dressed, I suggest you two…" pointing at Ron and Harry "ought to as well considering your mostly late every year, and you might want to as well" Hermione says in a politer tone to Emmett, myself and Rosalie.

"Fine" Ron trudges out of the compartment grabbing robes as he goes.

"Hey wait up" Harry follows him out, running swerving around the compartment door as it rolls loosely on its hinges.

Hermione, was still grabbing all of her essentials when the three of us rise announcing our departure, Emmett says "Hermione, thanks for the help so far girl, I'm sure we'll see you around" Emmett high fives her again.

"Yes, thank you" I say to her politely.

Unexpectedly, Rosalie hugs her "I'm sure we'll get on well, it's nice to meet the three of you, and I'll take care of Malfoy"

"Not if I beat you to it" as Emmett smirks, which makes Hermione smile

"No thank you for that, with Malfoy, you were all pretty amazing, and it was nice meeting you, I hope to meet Alice and Jasper, soon, she you at school" Hermione replies, to which the three of us step into the corridor, all of us smiling back towards Hermione, thanking her for the introductions.

As we walk back towards the compartment, we are all deep within our thoughts wondering what it is going to be like, to be fair I didn't give this a chance at first; it can't be that bad can it. That's until I begin to here Malfoy's thoughts, I nudge to Emmett, which Rosalie picks up on and perks up raising her eyebrows, "Draco" I whisper to them.

Just as we reach his compartment, we pause slightly, hesitating, this was clearly Rosalie's idea as she pulled Emmett back, but I kept with her. She was hoping to catch Malfoy's attention, so she could turn her nose up at him for once. It worked Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle all look up, all looking rather intimidated as Rosalie pauses by the door. She huffs and looks at them like a piece of dirt on her shoe.

The tension could be cut with a knife in there but Emmett, pulled Rosalie as she huffed again. Then the booms of laughter began rattling the glass in the windows, Alice and Jasper come out, with a smile playing at the edge of their lip's

"We thought it was you" Jasper said, in his Southern accent.

"Yeah who else would it be making a racket" Alice piped in

"I think we need to get changed into robes, the people we were with had just left to get dressed" Rosalie brings up, towards Alice and Jasper so that they would be well informed as to what is going on, but Alice was ready and prepared with her little skill coming in handy, she hastily flew around the compartment grabbing each of our robes and thrusting each of the robes towards us.

There was a smile playing with Rosalie as she pulls the robe into full view, no I realised that they were different for boys and girls, I didn't see Emmett wearing a skirt anytime soon, although he would do it for a dare, I'm sure, I will try to remember that. "Wow, nice work Alice" Rosalie exclaims pulling my sister with her away from Jasper, leaving him confused, but he shrugs it off, and walks off to change.

Emmett slaps me on the back "See ya in a minute, tough guy" as he wanders after Jasper.

I grab my trousers and head off realising the changes Alice has made, to make the robe look overall more stylist all I could mutter was the words "Alice". She seeming pretty giddy with herself, clothes was obviously the reason. Any mention of the word clothes whatsoever she was straight there, like out of thin air. It made me smile, my annoying little sister.

I reached the others to change, as I removed the white v-neck that I had on and grabbed the shirt, I stared at myself in the mirror as I buttoned up the more stylist one that Alice had supplied and slipped on the modified grey pullover, I noticed it had a snug fitting, I prefer clothes that sat closer to my skin. But my thoughts wandered to the general realisation that the five of us were going to be thrown head first into a new environment, with new people, some that liked us and others that loathe us, a clear example of this was with Malfoy. But, I had had a change of heart and was willing to take this challenge head on wherever it would take me, it had been a while I had done anything adventurous. I was glad that I would have this small experience in my immortality, I think I could associate myself more with others that aren't normal, like me, they're still different from me as wizards and witches. But still they weren't normal and it's not like they stank, like the wolves back home in Forks.

It should be good for me; I was beginning to take on what Carlisle had said I could find myself more, instead of being inside all day slouching around the house remaining depressed, waiting for my next hunt. I was determined to make this good for me, this will be good for me even if it means facing the most Dark wizard of all time, I can't die, I'm immortal but then again supposedly so is he.

These determinations were still with me as I returned to the compartment to see the rest of my family, happily chatting away with each other without a care in the world with what they were about to face. They weren't worried, so I shouldn't be. I exhaled slowly as I sat next to Alice, I knew deep down I would survive, but there was still an irritation that surrounded some of the people that I had met especially Malfoy, but who doesn't hate him.


	5. Chapter 5: Regular Arrivals

Afterlight

Chapter 5: Regular Arrivals

Hermione's POV

This was it another academic year, as I said I was quite looking forward to. As I approached the compartment door, my thoughts wandered to Edward, Emmett and Rosalie, even though they were all adopted they seemed very oddly alike, except from the fact that they were all gorgeous in their own way but they all had ghostly pale skin, golden eyes and bruise like shadows underneath their eyes, they looked like they needed a good night sleep.

But, these odd qualities made them even more intriguing they couldn't just be normal witches and wizards? Yes, they were perfectly friendly and polite and were willing to help us rid of Malfoy, that would have scored high in Ron's books anyway. But, I but Professor Cullen, his wife, Alice and Jasper are exactly the same. Odd.

I wasn't going to confront them over what they were, firstly they probably wouldn't admit it, secondly it would be impolite of me to ask in the first place and thirdly I know it shouldn't matter to me if they were anything different, I didn't judge them before I'd met them. In my opinion they were all lovely, and I hadn't judged Lupin for what he was and he was one of the nicest teachers that I had ever had, so I wasn't going to do this to these people anytime soon.

As I rattled open the compartment door, Ron and Harry were busying themselves with a game of exploding snap, I didn't see the point considering we were nearly there, but I took a seat opposite them and watched them as they play.

"Wanna play" Ron asks me, obviously keeping his thoughts to his own.

"No thanks Ron, I don't really see the point when we are nearly there" I reply

"Woah! I was just asking, cut it out" He snaps back

My thoughts wander back to the three strange people that were sitting with us less than 15 minutes ago, they also looked a lot older than what we were, and aren't they supposed to be in our year? Anyway, again it doesn't matter I guess.

"Hey, what about the three of them then" Harry asks, pointing to the compartment door. I swiftly look at it to make sure that it is closed, before we begin talking about three complete strangers.

"I thought they were nice, really, if that's anything to go by Alice and Jasper will be the same, and Professor Cullen will be one of the best teachers we've ever had" I say quite proudly, deep down I was a little intimidated by Rosalie, but yet again she did kick the ass out of Malfoy.

"They were bloody brilliant" Ron exclaims

"Yeah" Harry perks up "They held their own with Malfoy, that's pretty impressive for new students"

"Yeah, I know right! I think we'll get on really well with them" Ron replies, to which Harry and myself nod in agreement. That's when I start to notice the train gradually begin to slow, meaning that it was about twenty minutes until or arrival, I hadn't really noticed outside of the window either, the darkness had crept on us so quickly.

I grabbed the remaining of my bags from the self, and returned to watching Harry and Ron's game of exploding. It wasn't as interesting as it normally is; Fred and George are normally with us, which adds more excitement with their antics. I was looking forward to seeing Fred and George, they wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts next year due to the opening of the joke shop. I wondered what pranks they'd be performing around school, I would definitely miss them, but it's not like it is a good bye forever, I spend enough time at the Burrow to see them.

The train then came to an abrupt halt, and the sound of Hagrid's booming voice announcing to first years to follow him to the boats, the first years always went across the lake.

The three of us, get up hastily Harry and Ron collect their belongings and we squashed ourselves into the queues to get off the Hogwarts Express. Eventually, we are pushed onto the platform and we see the Cullen family altogether. As my suspicions proof correct Professor Cullen, his wife, Alice and Jasper are all too beautiful, pale, have golden eyes and bruise like shadows. I feel for them at this point as they are avoided and stared at by total strangers. But the presence of Rosalie and Alice send most of the boys into a frenzy, pointing with their mouths wide open at their beauty. Even some of the girls are staring, with Rosalie's and Alice's presence it would just take a hit on their self esteem.

At that point Emmett spots us, and the three of us wave towards us. To which Alice politely waves as well, even though she hasn't even met us. Ron shouts towards them "We'll speak to you later, see you at school". To which Emmett nods, and reports to his family what we said.

We wander with the mass crowd towards the self-drawn carriages, to which Harry amazingly points at our carriage and says "What's that?"

"What's what, Harry?" I ask, I have no idea what he is going on about.

"That thing pulling the carriage" Harry replies, looking at the space in front of the carriage inquisitively.

"There's nothing pulling the carriage Harry, its drawing itself, like it normally does" I reply my tone hinting with a slight worry

"But, its there though can't you see it" Harry replies getting slightly annoyed

"No, there's nothing there Harry" I argue reassuringly

At this moment, a small voice from inside the carriage pipes up "I can see them too"

"You, what?" Ron asks, climbing up inside the carriage. I turn to see the Cullen's getting in their carriage, so I give a small smile towards Edward as he climbs up, to which he returns.

"Thestrals, that's what they are pulling the carriages" the small voice replies.

I climb up last realising the voice belongs to Luna Lovegood, Harry asks "Why? Why can we only see them and no one else?"

Luna replies in a soft tone "They can only be seen by people who have witnessed death, they are very unsightly but they're very friendly really"

Harry answers in a solemn tone "Oh right, yeah" and he continues looking out of the window up towards where the castle stands.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Ron asks Luna

I mutter under my breath, hoping that Ron will hear, considering I am sitting next to him "Loony Lovegood". I know I shouldn't have said this because I immediately feel ashamed for saying this about someone else. To which he nods, before Luna answers.

"I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood" She replies

"Oh right, thought I'd seen you around here before" Ron replies, effectively ending that for conversation.

The ride up to the castle is usual, bumpy and rough, the wind rattling through the cracks in the windows of the carriage making the nerves right to my core shiver, thankfully though the ride isn't too long.

This year though due to the horrendous weather, that I hadn't noticed on the comfortable train ride, even though Malfoy had ruined it somewhat, the carriages took us right up to the entrance hall, to which the four of us all grabbed our stuff and ran, through the entrance hall dumping our stuff, walking towards the Great Hall.

I see the Cullen's gathered outside of the Great Hall, quite relaxed chatting with each other, and Emmett shaking his head like a dog in Edward's face spraying all of the rain onto him. I smile and mouth "Good luck" to which Rosalie acknowledges and returns a smile, whilst Jasper just nods his head.

We continue into the Great Hall, Luna cutting from us to go take a seta at the Ravenclaw table, when searching the Gryffindor table I see her, and begin sprinting. Bella. I hadn't seen her in so long, my best friend Bella Swan, another beautiful person that I envied her beauty but someone who I could share and talk with openly.

I ran right into her arms "Oh my God! Bella, it's so good to see you", again like the Cullen's see was unusually pale and had very cold skin, not as cool as Emmett's but pretty close. I was so familiar with this temperature I didn't flinch. I hugged her for what must have been five minutes, before see released me and took her seat, offering me the one next to her.

"You too Hermione, it's been too long" Bella replies

"Girls" Ron mutters, to which Bella and I both turn and scowl at him, to which he raises his hands and mutters "Bloody hell" and turns to face the teachers table.

To which Bella and I turn to face, as Dumbledore rises from his magnificent chair, to which the hall falls completely silent in respect, announcing the start of his speech.


	6. Chapter 6: Decisions, Decisions

Afterlight

Chapter 6: Decisions, Decisions

Edward's POV

We must have arrived in the carriages about ten minutes before anyone else, Carlisle waited with us apparently he and Esme had introductions as well as us.

Emmett nudged me and looked towards the entrance, to see Hermione, Harry and Ron walking, or I could say running through the entrance with a small white blonde haired girl trailing behind. She was very quiet and innocent to; she too had experienced terrible things and could relate to Harry well, as they had both seen the Thestrals.

All of my family too had seen the Thestrals, since we've all seen death considering we're all vampires it's pretty hard to avoid, since killing gets us our ultimate goal, blood.

Whilst admiring the hall, I woman, with much presence and grandeur approached, us informing us that her name was Minvera McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor, so if my memory was correct, Hermione said that this teacher was alright. Anyway, I concentrated hard on her words "Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm sure you'll all nervous, but rest assured you, on behalf of all the students and teachers we hope that you'll enjoy your stay with us." Rosalie quietly huffs, which the rest of my family picks up on. The hospitality is obviously not up to Rosalie's standards. But I'm not sure what she was expecting to be honest, a comfy five star hotel? "Would the five of you, please wait here until you are called to the sorting, which will take place at the front in the Great Hall. You will take seat, in which the Sorting Hat will place you each into your houses. These are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin", this of course myself, Emmett and Rosalie knew about the houses, but this was the first that Alice and Jasper had heard of them. Professor McGonagall continued "Your house will be like your family, you can gain points from competition and reward, but rule breaking will result in the loss of points, any questions?" She abruptly ended her speech.

The five of us stood there calmly looking at one another, from searching everyone's mind I could tell no one had any questions and that they were perfectly relaxed at the whole situation of being paraded in front of the whole school, trying on some shabby hat and going our separate ways to our house tables.

"Oh, well good then, Professor's Cullen, would you both like to come with me, I will be back for you five in a few minutes" McGonagall walks away, not bothering to wait for Carlisle or Esme, they could quite easily catch up anyway.

Carlisle pats me on the back with a reassuring smile as he passes me, and Esme smiles at me and mumbles "Rose please behave"

"Don't worry Esme, I'm not planning on causing any trouble, Edward can tell you that himself" Rosalie replies smiling at Esme, and then she looks towards me as if to say I-told-you-so

"No, I don't see anything troublesome Esme, we'll be ok, I promise" I say to Esme reassuringly, and kiss her cheek before she catches up to Carlisle, in which they run to find McGonagall.

I adored Esme, she was everything that I searched for comfort in my immortality, I didn't want to ever let her go. She was always there for me, in tough situations, where I felt too embarrassed to tell Carlisle what I had done, I could always confide in her. She was the most loving person that I had ever met, with her only major concern being the safety of her family. I really loved her for being that person that could always reassure and not judge me.

Surprisingly the five of us just stood there, each of us lost in our thoughts. Emmett's and Rosalie were both literally screaming at me through their thoughts, about well, how to put this: well their more than attraction for one another in the most basic terms.

Of course Alice and I were having our own little private conversation but nothing that really interested me, all she cared about was clothes, clothes and more clothes, so I just nodded and pretended that I was interested in what she was telling me through her thoughts. Jasper, of course was completely lost in Alice, admiring and adoring her silently, as he put his arm and pulled her closer to him. With which she returned with a generous smile, and at that point her thoughts were properly screaming focusing on more than what was behind that innocent little smile of hers, again not interested. So I put myself into one little bubble and blocked out their thoughts, and stared at the elaborate and decorative ceiling that encompassed us in this rather large hall.

As I was staring with a glazed look up at the ceiling, after a few minutes Professor McGonagall came marching down the hall, at which she greeted us with a small smile "Will you all please follow me to the Great Hall"

At this, Alice skipped behind her dragging a rather unenergetic Jasper behind her by the hand, to which I followed her slowly, well slowly for me anyway. Emmett then came bowling up behind me and threw his arm around my shoulders, to which he said "You ready tough guy?"

"Yeah I guess ready as I will ever be Emmett and you?" I replied

"Edward, are you seriously asking me that question? I was born ready my brother" Emmett said confidently and strode ahead and gestured for Rosalie to join him. To which she gladly glided past me to walk with him.

At this point the magnificent doors to the Great Hall opened displaying hundreds and hundreds students before me, of course they all turned in our direction and whispered between them, of course all five of us could hear what they were saying. All of their thoughts wandered to each of us individually, well with the exception of Harry, Hermione and Ron, they already knew us.

Typically, as warned the Slytherin's turned their noses up at us, and their thoughts and speech wandered towards spiteness, to which Rosalie turned and glared at them, which made all of them shut up as they stared mouths open wide at her, this made me smile and I threw it in their direction. This triggered the chain reaction of the whispering again.

We all pasted Harry, Ron and Hermione to which they each shot me a kind smile, which I returned. The remainder of the walk up to the front table at which all of the teachers sat, typically all staring at us, was the same staring, whispers and some more glares from Rosalie. To where we reached Dumbledore, in which he was smiling and welcomed us warmly, out of the corner of my eye I cold see Carlisle and Esme nodding appreciatively in our direction.

McGonagall came to an abrupt halt in front of us, which made us stop instantly and we all gave eye contact to Dumbledore, who had just called the room to silence. He must have some miraculous power in his presence which manages to get kids to all shut up instantly, nowhere had I seen that done, not even back in Forks High School, where there wasn't even that many students. Amazing these wizarding types.

"Welcome!" he said "Welcome to a new year of Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to welcome Professor's Carlisle and Esme Cullen" to which both of my parents smiled kindly towards Dumbledore for his words, then he continued "and to our new fifth year students that will be joining us, to which that we all wish you the best of luck here!" At the end of his short speech a small four-legged stool appeared, with McGonagall placing a tall-pointed wizard's hat on top of it.

I turned to see the whole hall fascinated on the hat, to which it twitched. A rip near the brim opened like a wide mouthed and the hat began to sing:

'_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smart hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!'_

Thw whole Hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song, to which Emmett nudged me as I searched into his mind _Man, a talking hat and I thought we were odd._ I nodded and whispered to him "Yeah too right".

Within the crowd I heard a boy, must have been one of the older students say "We've already heard that today, and people still laugh and cheer what's the matter?"

"Oh, come of it Fred when do you ever see or hear a talking hat?" Another boy replied. Then there was a much defined whoop, which I presumed was the boy that responded to Fred.

I focused back on what was happening ahead of me as Professor McGonagall appeared with a short roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted" she said. "Cullen, Alice".

Alice skipped past McGonagall, picked up the hat as she sat gracefully on the stool and placed the hat gently on her head, sliding it to one side slightly, she was already making her fashion statements then, not that this hat could ever be fashionable in my eyes, but anyway that is Alice. After a moments pause –

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat. I knew that would be the right house for Alice, all considering the song that the hat performed, she of course had a ready mind, she could see into the future.

Alice glided off the stool and danced past us with a grin across her face, to which she paused slightly at Jasper and took his hand, and continued towards the hoots and whoops coming from the Ravenclaw table. I glanced towards her too see she was already seated and chatting with a white haired girl, with kind features, that I recognised from the girl that Hermione, Harry and Ron sat with in the carriages. I did not know her name however, as Alice realised I was looking she answered my question with her thoughts _Her name's Luna you idiot, now turn back, it's rude. _To which I shook my head and smirked and turned back to face the stool.

I stared towards the hat, as McGonagall read out my name "Cullen, Edward".

I stepped up the stairs towards the stool, to which giggles and whispers from girls made themselves welcome. Brilliant. This is going to be fun, not.

I hesitantly placed the hat on my head, as it began to speak to me "hmm, hmm, interesting, very interesting. Plenty of honesty, not a bad mind either". Well of course not I thought, I can read minds, but the hat continued almost as if that thought was ignored "There's much talent, oh yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself". I guess that's true as well, I owed Carlisle for all of the sacrifice that he made for me, and then there was Emmett, but that was just friendly banter. The hat continued still "now, where to put you?"

I replied to myself in a thought well Gryffindor, I already have a few friends there, but then there's Alice in Ravenclaw, but she seemed to be getting by already. So Gryffindor it is I thought. It was almost as if the hat had responded too me as it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

I got up from the stool and stepped down from the stairs, and found Emmett pounding my back, he wiggled his eyebrows in a reaction to his thought _Be careful, big guy, there's lots of girls down there. _I whispered into his ear as I walked humanly past "Yeah, I already know that" and grinned towards him.

The eruption that came from the Gryffindor table was astonishing, they all seemed pretty welcoming, some more than others, especially some of the girls. I saw Hermione roll her eyes almost as a reaction to what I was thinking and nodded, she smiled and offered a seat next to her, sat opposite to Harry and Ron.

I greeted them as the room fell silent once again, and my focus returned once again to the hat.

McGonagall called again "Cullen, Emmett".

Emmett had a swagger about his walk, which made the girls next to me blush violently and giggle; Hermione again turned their nose up at them and huffed in annoyance.

The hat decided pretty much after a couple of seconds where Emmett, belonged and the hat cried "HUFFLEPUFF!". Emmett bowled his way towards the Hufflepuff table to shake hands with another burly looking guy; I knew he would get on with him from the looks of him. The girls seated at the Hufflepuff tables jaws dropped as Emmett sat with the muscled looking boy; they both were certainly going to be hot topics of conversation in those girls' dorms tonight. Rosalie wouldn't be happy, she'll live though. She knows Emmett would only have banter with them if he spoke with them, his attraction for her was much too strong, that was fairly obvious by the way they acted.

McGonagall then reached the next name "Hale, Jasper"

The hat took a little longer to decide and shouted "RAVENCLAW!". Jasper beamed towards Alice as he walked towards the loud crowd that was the Ravenclaw table. He took the seat next to Alice, as Alice introduced him to the girl called Luna, and they happily chatted away whilst Rosalie was tapping her foot rather impatiently, until finally her name was called.

"Hale, Rosalie"

This time it was the men's jaws that dropped as she made her way towards the stall. I wasn't surprised Rosalie did look like a model, she was very beautiful and with her attitude just made men like her even more. That's my sister, I thought as Emmett's thoughts screamed inappropriate images, which I struggled to block out.

The hat was placed neatly on her head; it immediately shouted "SLYTHERIN". The look of disgust that washed over her face made me laugh out loud.

She got up and stalked towards the hollers from the Slytherin table, as every boy's head turned in the direction as she walked past them. That made me laugh too.

The room fell silent once again as Dumbledore had a final announcement "Well, let the feast begin". To which every gold and silver plate in front of me filled with the most amount of food that I have seen.

A girl silently took a seat on the other side of Hermione, which Hermione hadn't noticed, and grabbed a small handful of chicken drumsticks. Her announcement brought Harry and Ron's attention back to the table from Rosalie "Well, that was cool" she said politely and smiled slightly towards me, which I returned.

Hermione jumped from her seat and literally screamed "Bella, oh my gosh! It's so good to see you…" and she threw her arms around her neck pulling her into a tight hug.

**Well, well here comes Bella! Watch for the next chapter xx**

**Oh and I love Reviews, which makes the update much quicker, so go ahead and click that little blue button :) **

**SO, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW… x**

**RS xoxox 3 **

.


	7. Chapter 7: Unforeseen Feelings

Afterlight

Chapter 7: Unforeseen Feelings

Edward's POV

What? What is happening? Emmett, saw from across the room the worry that shot across my face, I could feel it too, but he knew to leave me figure what I was experiencing myself. The emotion shot straight up my spine, my instant reaction was frustration. Why? Why, I couldn't I see anything about her? Why, was she blocked? I hated this feeling of not being able to read Bella's mind, it made me insecure and on edge, but this made me more curious of her.

Hermione, introduced Bella too me, "this is Edward Cullen, our new classmate"

Bella smiled towards me, I returned the smile hesitantly, I didn't mean it as a rude gesture but she became wary of me. I noticed she was different too, from the other witches and wizards. She was cold, harder skinned. Could she be? No, I looked into her eyes, a deep and beautiful sea green that lured any onlooker towards her. I began to notice she was absolutely stunning too, she was quite small but she charmed me.

"Hey –erm – sorry – yeah I noticed you at the sorting you had, glad to have you here in Gryffindor" Bella said quite quietly, but of course I was able to pick up on what she was saying.

"Yes, thanks, everyone's so welcoming, it's all very nice of you" I respond to Bella, hoping to brighten her mood a little, since I was a little impolite with her. At my comment Ron offered me a whole plateful of chicken drumsticks.

"No thanks Ron, I'm quite full as it is we ate on the train before we came to see you" I lie smoothly; it made me smirk at how natural my instincts were to lie. Bella snapped her head up and looked at me with those sea green eyes, I stared back, there was something different about her my senses knew it. But, she just seemed oblivious as to the lie; it seemed something else was bothering her.

"Hey I need to get going" She turned around, and looked towards the other side of the Hall, and gets up hastily "Guys, I'm not really up for eating, Hermione I'll see you at the dorm, I'm quickly going to go catch up with Jacob, I've missed him so much" she hugged Hermione and walked straight down the middle of the hall, capturing the stares of several boy's, including myself for that matter. Her walk could challenge Rosalie's on a runway, I noticed that her uniform was different too, slightly changed, she must have a sense of fashion too. I'm sure she would get on very well with Alice.

She made her way to the Hufflepuff table where a young boy, about the same age as Bella was sitting chatting with Emmett. He was tan and very tall for his age and his muscles on his chest made the shirt he was wearing stretch across his skin. He wasn't bad looking I suppose, well from all of the girls sitting around him, he was gorgeous. I heard one of the girls whisper to her friend "Oh my gosh, just look at him he's just as gorgeous as Cedric, no wonder he was good friends with him, and look at that new guy he's just as handsome, you think we can go for it."

"Yeah tell me about it, except isn't Jacob with Bella." I have no idea but a wave of jealousy filled me. Why was I jealous of him? I don't even know her?

At the thought of Alice, I turned towards the Ravenclaw table to see her frozen for a slight second. Jasper turned towards her with a look of intensity across his face. She looked straight towards me and beamed. Jasper too turned to look at me with one of his eyebrows raised.

I have no idea what Alice had saw, probably some spell that she had never heard of before, or fashion, or Jasper and inappropriate thoughts there… or fashion. I shrugged of the thought and turned back to the conversation that was happening between the two girls.

"I'm not sure, I think they're like best friends, seems a bit more to me to be honest, but how about that new guy huh…" One girl whispered, she looked straight at me, I stared back I knew exactly what she was going to say: "And that guy, his brother" She pointed at me, but I turned away, just for their sake so they knew I wasn't interested in them. "He's really cute"

"I know, what's the guy's name again?" She nodded in my direction "Edward, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I think so, and the guy in our house, its Emmett right?"

"Yes, they don't look related though do they?" Both of the girls were flitting their eyes between myself and Emmett, I kept my eyes a safe distance, pretending to be interested in my food, which obviously I really wasn't

"No, they don't" The eyes wandered again "I can kind of see the relation though, they're both so gorgeous"

"Yeah, I know, here comes Bella to talk to Jacob" They raised their eyebrows and ate carefully so they could hear what would be said between them, just like other wandering ears around them.

I listened closely, further into their conversation, trying to ignore the thoughts of the witches that were admiring myself, Jasper, Emmett and Jacob for that matter.

"Bella, hey how are you loca?" The boy named Jacob stood and hugged her tightly, he clearly adored, from the thoughts he had. Except they weren't lustrous like every other normal 16-year-old would have but they were caring.

"No Jacob, where have you been?" She said playfully, as she sat on the other side of Jacob

"I went on muggle vacation, you know that Bella, you could have come?" He said light-heartedly

"I suppose but you know I can't leave my parents too long" She punched his arm playfully, supposing that she was speaking with sarcasm. "God, Jacob when did you get buff?"

"I've always been like this Bella, you're just so unobservant"

"I am not, you know that Jake"

"Anyway, my arm's aren't as big as Emmett's here" Jacob said with laughter punching Emmett's arm

"So you're Emmett Cullen right?" Bella said. She reached across Jacob

"Yep, that's me, Edward's brother, I think you met him at you're house table right?" Emmett said smiling

"Yeah I did, nice boy" Bella said politely, and looked straight in my direction. She smiled at me and turned her attention back to the conversation. I didn't turn I just kept looking at her curiously, I don't know whether it's just to do with not being able to read her mind? But, these feelings are frustrating me, I have never felt like this before. At this slight gesture Jacob tensed slightly, but his fists uncurled as he regained control of himself as Bella focused back onto him, obviously the protective type.

"Well, not until you get to know him properly, he's a right pain in the ar.." Emmett winked at her. I lost focus as Hermione was tapping me.

"Edward? Edward?" Hermione spoke, getting louder each time

"I'm sorry, what?" I replied

"Erm- Harry and Ron are going to the dorms now, so are you going?" She said, as I looked to the other side of the table to see Ron and Harry getting themselves together.

"Oh right, yes I better be, long day tomorrow and all" I looked down at the plate of food that was completely untouched, this time I would leave it instead of drawing even more attention to myself.

"You coming Edward?" Harry asked, as he took a step towards the exit of the Great Hall.

"Yeah" I quickly turn around to acknowledge the rest of my family, to which Alice beamed at me again, to which I decided I would completely ignore. I walk at human pace to catch up with Ron and Harry, by this time all heads are turned in my direction, to which I ignore and keep a poker face.

The walk up to the dorm was unusually quiet, with the exception of Harry mumbling about directions, secret passages and stairways that move. When we reached the Gryffindor common room, he informed me that the portrait with the Fat Lady, as he called her, was in fact the door to the common room and that each house had a specific password, which I was told changed every so often. (The current password: Aleta iacta est [_Latin for "The Die is Cast"])._

Ron literally fell through the door from tiredness, so Harry lifted him by his shoulder and dragged him up the stone steps towards the boy's dorms.

"The dorms are just up here first door, you're bed's the closest to the door when you get up" Harry whispered, struggling as he fought with the weight of Ron.

"Thanks, do you need a hand?"

"No, I'm ok, I'll just throw him on his bed and he can sort himself out in the morning" he chuckled.

"Oh ok then, I'll be up in a minute, good night Harry, you too Ron" I answered.

He laughed quietly "Night Edward, see you in the morning"

I stood there taking in my surroundings, but my mind primarily focused Bella. I didn't understand my intense feelings towards her, it was frustrating me, but there was a part of me that wanted to know more about her, get to know her. I knew it was dangerous, I couldn't be her friend I know she can protect herself, she's a witch but she's no match for me. She's obviously precious to her friends, especially Jacob and Hermione. She meant the world to them both and they meant the world to her. What would I be if something happened to her? A monster. I could not take that risk. I don't want to be rude towards her, but I'll try to keep my distance. But yet she is so appealing too me that I may find it impossible to resist, but I will try for the protection of her and my family. I will not expose us.

I dragged my body, up the flights of stairs towards my room, where Harry and Ron were waiting, fast asleep I hope. I inched the door open, I froze half in the room. She was downstairs with the endless amounts of people filing into the room, her blood was so potent I was surprised that I didn't attack her right then and there. I thought of my family and what Carlisle had built for us, and I realised that I never truly thanked him.

I stuttered forward towards my bed, neatly what was little of my belongings lay on a chair, alongside with my new Gryffindor tie and scarf, I'm sure Alice will do some altering.

I strip my clothing at speed and throw on some shorts and a tight fitting shirt, I tried to distract myself but my thoughts kept wandering back the fragile little human downstairs. I can hear her blood pounding through her veins, the smell was antagonizing, but it was so good. But there was another part of me that longed for her, I felt protective of her. The question was why? Did I love her? Was this what love was for a vampire? Or was it because I couldn't read her mind, so I was naturally drawn to her?

The hours winded on as three more boys came and fell asleep. I lay still as a statue, pretending to sleep, but yet again she pounded through my head.

All I could think about was her.

Bella.

**Watch for the next chapter and see what's happening with Bella?! And what will Edward do?! xx**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW… x (thanks for the reviews on the last chapter)**

**Lots of Love XD **

**RS xoxox 3 **


End file.
